The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name, ‘Cool Breeze Em’. This plant originated from planned breeding program for a colorful series of landscape Begonia. The new cultivar originated from a cross between an unnamed plant of Begonia hemsleyana, as the seed parent, and an unnamed plant of Begonia fangii, as the pollen parent. This selection is uniquely characterized by:                1. broad leaves of deep forest green with a satiny sheen,        2. leaves with dark red backs, dark red stems and petioles,        3. a bushy habit, and        4. clusters of cherry pink flowers above the foliage in winter to early spring.        
Compared to the seed parent an unnamed plant of Begonia hemsleyana, the new cultivar has leaves shallowly palmately lobed rather than palmately compound. Compared to the pollen parent, an unnamed plant of Begonia fangii, the new cultivar is broader in habit, better branched, and with leaves that are shallowly palmately lobed rather than palmately compound.
This Begonia is unique. There are no similar ones on the market known to the breeder.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.